I am a Hero, You're my Heroine
by reindeerguardian
Summary: He was a nerd, a geek, a science dork, but when he was with her, he felt like a hero.


I Am a Hero, You're My Heroine

By

reindeerguardian

Summary: he was a nerd, a geek, a science dork. But when he was with her, he felt like a hero.

**Ok, so this is a Fionna x PG fic, and there aren't many out there so give it a chance! **

Gumball sighed. He was thinking about her again. He'd screwed up so many of his projects lately, doing that. He needed to see her, without the threat of becoming the ice queen's latest prisoner. Lord monochromicorn broke into his thoughts with his hoovestamping.

"what do you mean, just go to her house? How did you even know what I was thinking?" gumball asked slightly offput. The lord gave him a serious look, and stomped some more, which gumball interpreted as _dude, you were thinking out loud._

"no matter. Onward with my next question, what did you mean by just going to her house?" the lord snorted irritably.

_Just what I said. Go to her house, you know, hang out with her. Talk to her and stuff._ The prince pondered this for a moment.

"you mean social interaction through a casual meeting, without the threat of becoming captured?"

_Duh._ _That vampire does it all the time. _

"very well, off to the tree fort we go!"

_Ten miles later…_

"no! noooo! I cannot and will not do this!" Gumball shrieked. He had a tight grip on a nearby tree as the lord tried to pull him away from it and back to the adventurer's tree house.

_Stop being a baby Bubba!_ Monochromicorn cried/stomped

"I'm doing no such thing! I'm simply resisting your death grip and avoiding looking foolish in front of—"suddenly the human girl and her cat walked by, coming home from another victorious adventure.

"– fionna?" she gave him a curious look as he let go of the tree and fell backwards onto lord monochromicorn, the two landing in a heap. The blonde giggled as she pulled him up.

"so what are you two doing out here? Is the queen of mean after you again?" she asked, referring to the ice queen. He shook his head no.

"no the lord and i…um… just wanted to uh, you know, uh… h-hang out?" it was more of a question, as he wasn't entirely too sure on casual meetings. Princes were generally more of a business type.

As he said this, her face began to light up and she flashed him the widest smile he'd ever seen.

"that's awesome!" she cried barely able to hold her excitement. Cake was whispering into the lord's ear, and the two of them were giggling at their own conversation. But silence soon followed, leading to cake's next question. "what do we do now?" they all looked at one another silently, questioning looks were thrown around until the lord stomped out:

_Karaoke?_

_Three hours and thirty seven karaoke songs later…_

"_One step closer to heaven baaaby, means one step closer to yoouu…"_ cake sang along with the game in a higher octave than was needed. The group laughed and cheered her on as they had the whole time. But soon the song came to an end and it was Fionna's turn again so she smiled and took the mic in hand as she readied herself for the next song.

"_Breathe air, you're not used to_

_Tread floors you don't fall through_

_Make waves, you crash a symbol hard_

_Follow no one always play the wrong card…"_

Gumball held his breath as she sang. She'd done so many songs so far, but this was the only one that caught his attention. Her voice lingered in the air, threatened to drown him out. He watched mesmerized, as she gave voice to everything he'd felt.

"…_we'll watch the buildings turn to dust_

_A sky of diamonds just for us…"_

He sighed dreamily as she finished, until monochromicorn elbowed him to stop. He looked and smiled at Fionna who handed him the mic. When she did their hands brushed, and he could almost feel his heart beating out of his chest.

He walked over to the makeshift stage they'd been using and selected a song that would let her know, just exactly how he felt.

"it's_ too late baby there's no turning' around_

_I got my hands in my pockets and my head in the clouds_

_This is how I do, when I think about you_

_I never thought that you could break me apart_

_I keep sinister smile and a hold on my heart_

_You wanna get inside then you can get in line_

_But not this time_

_Cause you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine…"_

Fionna watched as the prince sang. Glob, he was amazing. And as he sang, he looked her right in the eyes. Never had he ever sang like that for her, not even when the ice queen had pretended to be him. It was mathematical. Like heaven.

"I_ won't try to philosophy_

_I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes_

_This is how I feel and it's so, so real_

_I've got a closet filled up to the brim_

_With the ghosts of my pasts and skeletons_

_And I don't know why you'd even try but I won't lie_

_You caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming—"_

_ "I feel like a hero and you are my heroine…"_

Gumball was surprised when she jumped in. He hadn't expected her to sing along. But he smiled anyways and they continued the rest of the song in a duet.

_Four hours and fifty eight songs later…_

"Bye honey, I'll see you tomorrow!" cake called out to her BF as he waited for Gumball to mount him. He returned her farewell by stomping out some more. Meanwhile, the prince was trying to tear himself from Fionna.

"So I guess I'll see you later." She smiled at him and he almost melted. Why couldn't the day have lasted forever?

"Yeah." He said taking her hand. "I guess so." They stood like that for several seconds before they both finally leaned towards one another, and their lips almost touched…

… Until lord monochromicorn poked him in the butt with his horn, causing the prince to yelp in pain and jump up. Mochro and cake were laughing it up, but Fionna only smiled and helped him up.

"Thanks." He said sheepishly, he hopped on the lord and the two of them said their goodbyes and flew home. On the way there, he found himself thinking how much fun it was.

_Told you it was a good idea didn't i? _The lord said with a smug grin.

"Yeah, we did have fun." The prince admitted.

_Fun? You and Fionna were almost making out over there! You totally owe me dude._

"I do not! Because you ruined what could've been the best kiss of my life!"

_Oh yeah…sorry about that. Cake thought it would be funny, and well, you know how I like to show off for her._

Gumball sighed. Oh well. Next time perhaps. He grinned, remembering their duet. He hummed to himself as he sang in his head.

"I feel like a hero, and you are my heroine…"

**Sooo how was it? This pairing doesn't get a lot of support compared to fionna/Marshall and PG/Marshall but I decided to spread the love R&R CUZ IT'S FREE!**


End file.
